


Second Year.

by jexellan



Series: Hufflepuff!Grantaire [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jexellan/pseuds/jexellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Year.

They have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors.

He and Jehan go to sit with each other, as they do with most classes, but McGonagall has other plans.

 _“I have already paired you with someone who is not from your own House—don’t give me that look, Enjolras, it’ll do you good to be paired with someone_ other _than Combeferre—”_

There were grumbles from several other students (mostly Gryffindors), before everyone grabbed their books and bags and wands and made their way over to one of the outside walls while McGonagall rattled off their names.

Jehan was paired with a cheerful-looking boy named Courfeyrac, who chuckled when he saw Jehan’s flower, but not in a malicious way.

More people were paired off; Enjolras—the blonde boy who McGonagall had addressed earlier—did not look too pleased to be paired up with Marius Pontmercy.

Eventually, McGonagall called out his name.  
  
 _“Mr. Grantaire, you will be with Mr. Bahorel.”_

 —-

As it turns out, he could do a lot worse than Bahorel.

Sure, he was intimidating at first glance; he's at least a half a foot taller than everyone else in the room. And he's  _loud_. His normal voice, his incantations, his laugh.

However, he's friendly. And  _hilarious._

And doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest that he's sitting with a Hufflepuff.

—-

Jehan and Courfeyrac become fast friends. Courfeyrac starts joining them in the library to work on homework every once in a while.

Well, he and Jehan do homework. Courfeyrac mostly talks about anything and everything that was on his mind while twirling his wand between his fingers, occasionally accidentally shooting sparks at their notes and then apologizing profusely through a fit of giggles.

—- 

He goes to classes. 

He doodles. 

Jehan passes him doodle requests.

—-

House rivalries become more noticeable, now that he and Jehan have a couple of Gryffindor friends. 

Bahorel is one of the more frequent participants; he gets five detentions in October alone for getting into fights with Slytherins.

(Didn’t get caught the other 4 times.)

—-

His sister somehow manages to sneak some sweets into his bag.

He doesn’t need to ask her where she got them.

—-

His first detention is with Jehan.

A third year Slytherin was making fun of Jehan’s flower.

He was reaching for his wand when Jehan stopped him whispering,  _“It’s fine, R, it’s not worth it.”_

He grumbled, but nodded, and, after glowering at the Slytherin for a moment, he turned to follow Jehan toward the Charms room. 

The Slytherin wasn’t done yet.

 _“What’s the matter,_ Mudblood _, too much of a_ pansy _to fight?”_

He and Jehan turned at the exact same time.

The Slytherin’s hair didn’t grow back for another four months.

—-

Bahorel claps them on the back, laughing.

Courfeyrac is impressed.

 _“Now_ this _is a pair of Hufflepuffs you_ don’t _mess with!”_

He laughs, but thinks to himself:  
  
 _But why should_ we _be any different from the others?_

—-

He pulls away from his sister’s hug.

_“I’ll tell them you said Happy Christmas, yeah?”_

He shrugs, looking at his shoes.  _“If you want.”_

She gives his hand a squeeze.  _“Happy Christmas, R.”_

_“Happy Christmas, sis.”_

—-

Christmas break at Hogwarts is fairly enjoyable.

Bahorel stays, along with Courfeyrac and Marius.

They wander around the school looking for secret passageways.  
  
(They don’t find any.)

(But they do find Marius’ Potions book, which was stolen a couple weeks ago.)

—-

Jehan sends him a pack of charcoal pencils and a package of Muggle sweets (Jehan had introduced him to Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups and  _sweet Merlin_ , Chocolate Frogs had  _nothing_  on them).

Courfeyrac gives him a few new quills ( _“And again, I’m sorry I set your last one on fire, it was an accident, I swear!”_ ) and a 4-pack of Chocolate Frogs.

Bahorel gives him a book:  _The Tiny Book of Semi-Harmless Hexes._

_—-_

His sister sends him an enormous package of goodies, including his favorite kind of root beer, a wide variety of candy, and a new pair of gloves.

—-

His parents send him a small box of Cauldron Cakes.

At least there was nothing blue in it.

—-

Winter changes to spring.

It’s official: Jehan is in love.

With Herbology.

—-

Not everything is sunny and bright, though.

Murmurs of a war brewing outside of Hogwarts circulate.

Most of the second-years don’t know too much.

Except Enjolras, it would seem.

—-

Bahorel talks to him about trying out of Quidditch next year.

He admits he was never that interested in Quidditch.

Bahorel claps him on the back.  
  
 _“Awe, don’t worry, R, buddy. I’ll find something for you!”_

_—-_

_“…Do you think your parents will let you visit this summer?”_

_“…No. But I’ll definitely write, okay?”_

_“You better. Who_ else _is going to listen to me ramble about plants?”_


End file.
